


Broken Hearts Heal the Same

by oceans_gay



Series: Cate and Sandra Fluff [1]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Cate Blanchett - Freeform, F/F, Sandra Bullock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceans_gay/pseuds/oceans_gay
Summary: 5 times Cate Blanchett and Sandra Bullock fall asleep together.





	Broken Hearts Heal the Same

**Author's Note:**

> So this is about Cate and Sandra- TOTALLY MADE UP, ALL AU, PLEASE DON'T ATTACK ME! Also, no shade toward Bryan or Andrew. Also this took me like 7 hours to write, so please leave comments, can be good or bad; tell me if I made any mistakes, or if you would like to see more of these two!

The first time it had happened was four weeks into filming. Cate had had a rough day, so the girls decided to just hang out in her trailer. They all (only 4 really) lay down in front of the TV, Orange is the New Black playing, beers in their hands (besides Anne, considering she was still breast feeding). Only 4 of the 8 ladies remained: Cate, Sandra, Sarah, and Anne. Sarah and Anne sit up against the couch, while Cate and Sandra share the couch.

Anne stretches her body before getting up.

"I gotta go guys. I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Before anyone can reply she's gone. Sandra and Sarah just shrug.

Sarah looks behind her to see Sandra with her legs stretched (and spread open) out on the couch, one foot resting on the arm, the left leg bent at the knee. Cate rests her body between Sandra's legs, her arms on Sandra's legs. Sarah is about to say something teasingly to Cate when she notices she's asleep. She looks up at Sandra who just smiles and merely shrugs her shoulders. Sarah leans back on the couch.

The day had started out fine, but when Cate found out that her youngest son had the flu, the day turned to crap. Of course, her son has had the flu before, but usually Cate could be there for him. This time was different though. Sandra had stayed by her side all day, in fact it was her idea to just drink beer and watch TV, which Cate was fond of.

Cate and Sandra definitely did not start in that position, they were actually at least 2 feet away from each other when the night started. But Cate could only get comfier and comfier in Sandra's side, and to be honest she really didn't mind. Sandra didn't know what it was but something told her to just hold Cate, to just let it happen.

So there they were: Cate laying in between Sandra's legs, Sandra running her fingers in Cate's blonde locks, and Sarah watching how much love was in the air. 

 

~

 

The second time it happened, was probably the funniest (in the eyes of Sandra Bullock, anyway). It was only 12:30 on a Saturday, _12:30,_ and Sandra thought it was a brilliant idea to get drunk. The whole gang knew that it wasn't the best idea that she ever had, but they were stuck in their trailers on a day off.

Sandra was the first one to get drunk. It was uncanny of her to do this. The 7 ladies were still pretty sober, and they all knew that this was very unusual for her to do.

"Who's gonna ask her what's wrong?" Helena asks as Sandra goes to the bathroom.

"What?" Mindy asks for the rest of the group. They all look at her like she's crazy, brows furrowed.

"I've never seen Sandy drunk before 6:30. Something's wrong. Someone needs to talk to her." All eyes move to Cate, who stands at the little kitchen, leaning against the counter. 

"What?" Cate asks, her face going a little pale.

While the whole group was very close, it was obvious that Cate and Sandra were the closest. Which, of course, the two didn't notice, but the other 6 women were in literal aw of how close they became and weren't jealous.

"It's you," Sarah tells Cate. Cate shakes her head, still confused. "You're gonna talk to her."

Cate rolls her eyes but silently agrees. She sets her beer down on the counter, slowly walking to the bathroom door. She knocks on the door two times, then looks back at the women quizzically, who just stare back at her.

Sandra opens the door, still sitting on the toilet. Cate hurries in, nearly inches away from Sandy because of the limited space.

"I'm going pee," Sandra tells Cate, some of her words slurring.

"I've seen you pee thousands of times, calm down." Cate bends down, her knees resting on the floor as her hands sit on Sandra's knees. "It's only 1:00. What's wrong?" The Australian gets straight to the point.

Sandra takes a deep breath in before confessing all. "It started two weeks ago. Bryan told me that he would be leaving for a little while. I put the kids with Jessica, just like I always do." Cate hums in response. "Bryan came by last night." Sandra let's out a silent tear as Cate listens intently. "We're over, Cate. Just like that." Sandra lets out more tears. They fall onto her bare knees, some just rolling down her neck.

"Oh, sweetie," Cate whispers. She pulls Sandra close to her chest as she just cries. Cate tries to hold in her own tears thinking about when her and Andrew first got divorced.

Sandra let's out soft sobs, her head buried in Cate's chest.

"Hey, hey, I'll be right back, okay?" Sandra nods, and Cate kisses her head before leaving the small bathroom.

"Okay, party's over," Cate commands. The women look up at her with concerned eyes. She shakes her head, her breathing uneven, her eyes just about to leak. "Go!"

The women all leave, no words or questions. They know not to mess with Cate when she's like this. She can hear Sandra start to cry louder and louder, suddenly almost letting out throaty screams. Cate rushes back into the bathroom. She tries to lift Sandra's body up, it being limp, she can't get it.

"Hey, Sandy, look at me," Cate says softly, going onto her previous position on the floor. "I cant get you anywhere if you don't cooperate, okay?" This only makes Sandra cry harder, but she nods her head. She stands up, letting Cate pull her pants up.

It all happens so slowly, like they're actually living in a movie. Sandra continues to cry. Cate continues to help her change into pajamas- it may only be 1:00, but she can tell this crying is really taking a toll on Sandra.

"Hey," Cate says softly as she lets Sandra sit down on the bed. "Look at me, Sandy." Sandra tries to contain her tears. She looks at Cate- tears wanting to come out of both of their eyes. "You..." Cate smiles. "You." Cate can't finish her sentence; she won't let herself. Instead she pushes a strand of Sandra's hair back. "Lay down."

Sandra lays back, her head resting on Cate's pillow. Cate leans down and kisses her forehead before pulling the covers over her body. She's just about to leave the trailer when Sandra calls out to her.

"Please stay," the weak voice says. Cate looks down, a sad expression plastered on her face. She looks back up and complies, walking back over to the bed.

Cate leans against the trailer, Sandra clinging onto her waist. They don't think it's wrong or weird or anything but normal. They like it like this. Sandra may be a little intoxicated, but she knows this feeling. She can remember this feeling. The feeling of home.

They both end up falling asleep; Cate's hand rubbing circles on Sandra's back, and Sandra's head resting on Cate's waist. 

 

-

 

On the last week of filming all 8 ladies decide to go to a club in New York City. It probably wasn't the smartest idea, knowing Cate and Sandra had been a little weird lately (Nora and Sarah were suspicious). But they went anyway; having fun one way or another.

6 out of the 8 sit at a round booth, sharing peanuts and drinking beer.

"Whatchya think they're talkin' bout?" Rihanna asks as they all stare at Cate and Sandra who sit up at the bar. Nobody replies, they all just stare.

Meanwhile, Cate and Sandy talk. They actually just talk. About all of the random things. About the kids. About filming. About fun memories. And it's nice. It's just them.

"You want to get out of here?" Cate asks. Sandra just smiles. They both walk over to the booth where the gang is seated.

"Hey, so we're going to head out," Sandra tells them. They all just raise their beers and watch the two women leave.

"They're so in love," Sarah whispers under her breath.

~

"You can just come to my apartment, it's really okay," Sandra tells Cate as they sit in the SUV, the car still parked. Cate just nods her head in response.

"The apartment," Sandra tells the driver.

The drive is quiet- Cate and Sandra both just look out of the tinted windows, seeing the New York City sky lit up like always.

When they get to the apartment complex Sandra leads them to the elevator. "Charles," she greets the kid on the elevator- the one who controls the buttons. He pushes floor 29.

Cate and Sandra both stand awkwardly in the elevator, tension filling the atmosphere.

When they reach the floor, there is only two doors. Sandra pulls out a set of keys from her purse and unlocks the doors.

"Damn, Bullock, the 11 months I've known you and I've never been here?" Cate asks, quirking an eyebrow. "Why do you spend all of your time in the trailer when you have this damn penthouse?" Cate walks over to the mini bar, searching for any alcohol.

"I don't know, I just like the atmosphere there. Here it's, its just quiet." Sandra meets Cate at the bar, pointing to a cabinet. Cate opens it to find all of the most expensive and good liquor. She just smiles but closes it. She turns back around and looks at Sandra who gives her an amused look.

"Why tonight?" Cate asks. Sandra just stares at her. Cate knows why tonight. She just needs it to be confirmed.

Sandra takes two steps forward, her hips almost touching Cate's. She brings her hand up to Cate's cheek, rubbing it back and forth with her thumb.

"Is this what you really want?" Sandra asks. Cate just smiles, pushing herself forward and capturing Sandra's lips in her own. They kiss- slow at first, then speeding up, tongues colliding fast.

"Show me your bed, Bullock."

~

"What do we do when it's over?" Sandra asks as her and Cate lay on the freshly washed, white bed sheets. They're naked legs tangled together. Warm bodies holding each other.

"I don't know," Cate says slowly, softly. Sandra buries her head further into Cate's chest. She breathes in the soft coconut smell. 

"Was it this complicated with you and Rooney?" Sandra doesn't want to ask but the question was burning inside of her. 

Cate takes in a deep breath, shaking her head. "It was... in the beginning." Cate pauses for a second, letting out a sigh. "Then, when press ended we were just, done. It wasn't anything bad that happened. We just, we couldn't do it anymore. We weren't in love." 

Sandra just hums in response. Cate closes her eyes, letting her body fall deeper into the mattress. Sandra does the same. Just before Cate is about to fall asleep, Sandra whispers her name. 

"Hm?" Cate responds. 

"I don't want this to end." Cate just kisses her forehead before they both fall asleep. Cate holding Sandra. Sandra letting herself be held. 

 

-

 

Press had just started and Cate and Sandra had already fell right back to where they were. It was no secret that they were in love. Are in love. And they didn't need to tell their costars for them to figure it out. Awkwifina was the first one to say something. 

"So when are you guys getting hitched?" She asks as they all sip on beer in Sarah's hotel suit. Sarah and Anne laugh while the others just look at them with questioning expressions. 

Cate takes a sip of her beer and laughs. "That can wait a few more months." Sandra nods in response before looking Cate dead in the eye.

"Please go eye fuck somewhere else," Mindy says, making everyone laugh. 

Cate smirks before getting up and setting her beer on the counter. "I think I'm gonna head back to my room." She looks at Sandra, who nods, and then leaves. 

It's a couple minutes before anyone says anything. 

"What do you guys plan on doing when this is all over?" Sarah asks. Sandra looks at her quizzically, Sarah nods her head. 

"I don't know," Sandra replies slowly, letting out a sigh. She takes a sip of her beer. "Cate is... Cate is just. You know when you take a great vacation by the ocean, and you just, you take the deep breath in. Cate, she's my deep breath by the ocean." Everyone is quiet as they listen to Sandra. "I don't want to quit taking deep breaths." 

Nobody talks, they all just stare at her in awe. It's quiet as they all take that in. 

"Alright ladies, I'll see you in the morning." Sandra leaves the room as the cast quietly says goodnight. 

~

When Sandra gets back to the hotel suit, she isn't surprised to see Cate sitting on the couch. 

"Hey," Cate whispers, smiling. Sandra sits down by Cate's feet, rubbing her legs up and down. The black pajama pants she's wearing being rolled up so Sandra can massage her legs. Cate looks at Sandra lovingly. 

"The kids," Cate starts softly, "they know. They know that we're together." Sandra looks up, surprise wipes her face clean of relaxation. "Dashiell, he was surprised at first, didn't really want to talk to me. Roman took it better; is still having trouble knowing his mom is with a woman."  

"What are doing Cate?" Sandra asks as she stands up, then sitting on the glass table in front of Cate. 

"I think you know exactly what we're doing, Sandy." Cate shifts her body so she's sitting upright. 

"It's been 5 months since we've seen each other, and now you want to start this again?" Sandra asks. Cate leans forward and grabs Sandra's hands. 

"Hey, look at me," Cate commands. Sandra looks up. "If you want to do this, I'm in. I'm not playing games. I told the kids, the older ones, and they will be okay. The kids will be okay. We will be okay." 

Sandra laces her fingers through Cate's, her head hanging low and her eyes closed.

"I just don't want to start something we can't finish." Cate has her lips spread apart a bit, her brows furrowed in confusion. 

"What do you mean?" There's silence between the two, just silence. Sandra holds on tight to Cate's hands, afraid to let go. Minutes go by until Cate speaks again. "Marry me," she says softly. Sandra looks up, although not surprised. Her jaw is shut tight, trying to hold her tears in. 

"I know it's a long shot, but just give it a chance. The kids, they'll grow up together, and we'll be home more often. And we can live where ever you want, and have a small wedding." Cate goes on, but Sandra doesn't pay any more attention. Tears flow down her lightly tanned cheeks, no longer able to hold them in. "I love you, Sandra, and I know that you make me happy. So please, lets just try this." Cate gulps down the lump in her throat. "Marry me."

For the past 3 years, Cate was never happy. After Edith was brought into the family is when her and Andrew decided to split. It was an agreement they both made. They weren't happy, and it was starting to rub off on the kids. Cate hadn't seen anyone, and there wasn't anything real between her and Rooney. It was all just fun and jokes until press was over.

But when she met Sandy, really met her, got to know her, she started to become happy again. She fell asleep happy and content on how her days were going. Yeah, when she couldn't see her kids or they called crying for her, she got upset, but Sandra was always there to remind her how great of a mother she was, and how much her kids loved her. Sandra's always there. 

So, when Sandra let's go of her hand, she wants to scream and cry, only to be surprised by the light arms that wrap around her body and the dip in the couch is made. Sandra's arms wrap around Cate's neck, her nose buried in her hair. 

"Okay..." 

"Okay what?" Cate asks in the hug. 

"I'll marry you." Cate smiles as she lets her tears go. Sandra does the same, her tears dripping onto Cate's Nike pajama shirt. 

"I love you so much," Cate whispers. Sandra pulls out of the hug, falling onto the couch, right besides Cate. They both lean into each other until their lips meet. 

"I don't want to have sex," Sandra whispers as the kiss intensifies. Cate just smiles and kisses her lips one more time. She leans back onto the couch, lifting her legs up and laying down. Sandra follows suit, laying down on top of Cate, her waist down in between Cate's legs. Sandra rests her head on Cate's chest, listening to her heart beat. "I love you, too," Sandra whispers, kissing her now fiance's chest. Cate hums in response, running her fingers through Sandra's hair. 

They fall asleep holding each other within minutes. 

 

-

 

"Edith, Laila, come here please!" Sandra shouts throughout the big house. She stands in the kitchen cutting strawberries, her house shoes and blue pajamas making her look very comfortable yet stylish. 

The 6 year old and 3 year old come running into the kitchen, barbies in hand. 

"When's Mommy going to be hooooommmmmmmeeeeeeee?" Laila asks. Sandra smiles and looks at her daughters. 

"I don't know, baby," she answers honestly. Cate had been gone almost the whole day... shopping. She didn't tell anybody except her agent on why she was going shopping, or where she was going. "Here, eat some strawberries and I'll call her." Edith and Laila climb onto the bar stools placed in front of the kitchen island. Sandra pulls out her phone and starts face-timeing Cate, three rings later she finally answers. 

"Where are you? The kids miss you." She leaves out the, get your ass home, you've been gone all day, part. 

"I'm on my way home now," Cate answers honestly, looking up from her phone to the road. "Show me my babies." Sandra walks over to the kids and puts them on the camera. 

"Mamma!" Edith shouts, climbing onto the counter and grabbing Sandra's phone. Sandra lets Edith start telling her mom a story while her and Cate smile at the child's imagination. Soon enough, though, Laila grabs the phone from her sister's hands and starts asking a billion questions. 

"When are you going to be home? Did you buy me new toys? Is Roman with you? My barbie wants to know if you're bringing us food?" And on and on and on. Cate doesn't get to answer any of them before Sandra sternly tells Laila to give her back her phone. 

"Okay, well, just be safe, and if you're driving next time I call you, don't answer, we've gone through this," Sandra says softly. 

"Yeah yeah," Cate says, making her wife roll her eyes at her. 

"Alright, tell Mommy you love her," Sandra tells the girls. 

"I love you, Mamma," they both say. Cate smiles and blows them a kiss. 

In the 9 months that Cate and Sandra have been married, everything turned out perfectly. All the kids love each other like real family, and that's what they became, was a real family. The boys love playing with each other, and the older ones taught Louis a lot of new things. Edith and Laila became sisters right from the gecko. They loved playing with each other, but always had their sisterly fights. All the kids fought, but at the end of the night they made up, that is what makes them a family. 

Sandra and Cate we're scared at first, but when the kids met Sandra, and Sandra's met Cate, they all fell in love, it was an immediate connection. The younger kids didn't even hesitate to start calling Cate and Sandra mom, but for Roman and Dashiell, it took a little longer, but soon they were in love with Sandra and started calling her mom within a month. 

"I'll see you when I get home," Cate says just before hanging up. 

"I love you, too," Sandra says softly to her blank home screen. She turns off her phone, and looks up to her daughters. "Time for bed girls," she tells them. 

"But why?" Laila asks. 

"Because it's 8:30, which means it's bedtime. We'll take baths in the morning." The girls hop off of the stools, racing each other up the stairs. Sandra follows them, laughing as they start playing again when they get into Laila's room. 

"Uh uh, it's bedtime," Sandra reminds them as they really get into playing barbies. She sits on Laila's bed and lays back, ready for bed herself. Edith climbs up onto the bed and snuggles into Sandra's chest. 

"I don't want to go to sleep until Mommy gets home," Edith says into Sandra's armpit. 

"Laila shut off the light," she commands softly. Laila flips the switch and then climbs into bed, also snuggling into her Mother's side. 

Sandra uses her left hand to rub Laila's back as she starts to fall asleep. She uses her left hand to run her fingers through Edith's blonde curls, drool starting to fall onto her chest. She smiles, content on where she is in life.

It's mere minutes before she's asleep, too. 

~

Cate walks into a dark and quiet house. She walks up to Dashiell's room, finding him and Ignatius asleep on bean bags, video game paused in front of them on the TV. She makes a mental note to yell at them in the morning, knowing they stayed out late with friends. Roman stayed the night at a friends house, and Louis is staying with Sandra's sister because Gesine wanted to take him on a fun little getaway. 

She moves to the master bedroom, finding the bed empty besides Sandra's bra. She laughs at how messy and careless her wife can get. She knows where her wife is at- this happens almost every time Cate is gone or comes home late. 

Once she changes into comfier clothes she walks down the hallway into Laila's room. Her heart flutters at the sight in front of her. Laila lays right in Sandra's side, and somehow, Edith had moved all the way by Laila, her face pressed against her sister's back, making Laila be in the middle. Cate tip-toes over to only half of her family, landing right beside the bed and kneeling. She kisses her wife's forehead, her snores barely noticeable. 

"Sweetie," Cate whispers, kissing Sandra's forehead again. Sandra shifts a little bit, stretching her feet. 

"Hey," Sandra whispers. "You're home." 

"I am," Cate agrees, only telling the obvious. She looks over at her sleeping children, smiling, making Sandra look over, too. "Again?"

"It's hard for them to sleep when they know both their moms aren't home," Sandra tells only half the truth. 

"And what about you?" Cate asks, smiling. Sandra laughs and rolls her eyes. 

"Why were you gone so long?" Sandra changes the subject. 

"I was Christmas shopping," she replies. Sandra giggles as Cate just smiles and looks at her wife lovingly. 

"It's April...." 

"You can never start Christmas shopping too early." Sandra closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in. Cate leans down and kisses Sandra's forehead again. "You need to go to bed," Cate tells her. She opens her eyes just barely. 

"I don't want to get up." Sandra closes her eyes again. Cate stands up and takes her bottoms off, leaving her in a long t-shirt that belongs to Sandra and some pink boy shorts. 

"Move over," Cate commands quietly. Sandra moves over as much as possible, making sure not to wake the kids. Once Cate is practically laying on top of Sandra she lets out a content sigh. "I'm sorry I didn't say I loved you today." Cate remembers what happened, and she regretted it right after she hung up. She was going to text Sandra, but she had gotten caught up in the busy Sydney traffic. "I do love you, you know that right?" Cate just has to make sure. 

"Of course," Sandra sleepily replies. "And I love you, too." A couple seconds pass, light kisses being shared between the two before Sandra lays her head back down on the pillow, and Cate lays her head on Sandra's chest. "We're you really Christmas shopping?" 

"No...." Cate says softly, laughing. "I was shopping for your birthday." 

"My birthday is in July," Sandra reminds Cate. 

"You can never start birthday shopping for your wife too early." Sandra laughs. "Goodnight, honey." 

They start snoring right then, their own children snoring right beside them. 

 

 

 


End file.
